Implantable medical devices are typically implanted in a patient to perform a therapeutic function for that patient. Non-limiting examples of such devices include pace makers, vascular access ports, injection ports (such as used with gastric bands) and gastric pacing devices. Such implants need to be attached, typically subcutaneously, in an appropriate place in order to function properly. It is desirable that the procedure to implant such devices be quick, easy and efficient. In many instances it would be beneficial if the surgeon could remove or reposition the device quickly, easily and efficiently.
The present invention encompasses an attachment mechanism to secure an medical implant device to body tissue quickly and easily. The attachment mechanism may be reversible, allowing the implantable medical device to be detached quickly and easily for repositioning or removal. Although standard, commercially available instruments may be used to actuate the attachment mechanism, the present invention also encompasses an applier for locating an implantable medical device in the desired location and quickly and easily actuating the attachment mechanism to secure the implantable medical device.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.